Refreshment
by strange organized chaos
Summary: He throws back his head and laughs, because quite obviously this is the funniest thing to do to a girl, and of course succeeding in doing so would make you supreme ruler in which you can find no other reason to throw your head back and laugh.[PA]


"Go away."

I had never heard him use such a tone of distaste, but the circumstances explained things well enough. You don't survive as much as this guy has and stay completely unaffected, but still, it wasn't as if I had personally done anything to him...today. That's saying something, especially considering his (okay, maybe our) temperamental nature. Percy and Annabeth not fighting is like- Lord Zeus deciding it's cool if you borrowed his thunderbolt. Or Ares becoming best friends with Percy. But I digress...

He's been quiet lately, and for some strange reason, I was expecting something to happen between...us. It's weird, now that Thalia is really...gone and it always come down to both of us. Percy and Annabeth.

He obviously doesn't see it this way.

Why he's sitting by the ocean when he_ should_ be eating I'll never know. Well, it's obvious he wants to be alone, his back's ever welcome greeting is hint enough. Still, I can't get over the fact that he's not realizing how awkward things are between the two of us...that is, unless I'm the only one who thinks that in which case everything is peachy keen and everything that has happened so far has really just been me and my over elevated hopes.

Damn. It's probably the later.

"Percy." I try one more time, hopefully this time I can find out for sure how elevated my hopes really are.

Of course, he doesn't respond, but I take that as a welcoming gesture. Sort of like 'I don't really give if you stay or go'. Always the romantic that Percy.

I walk over closer to the ledge he's sitting on, watching as his legs dangle over and graze the beginnings of the ocean. With every swift movement his sneakers make, a little wave emerges and crashes forcefully. I watched mesmerized at his ability, awe struck at how easily this comes to him. But I catch him eyeing me, his emerald_ almost_ turquoise eyes searching my face, and I stop staring at his mini miracles. Instead I begin, in what my head is, the most important conversation I will ever have with this boy.

"What?" He asks oddly now. His harsh tone is gone, obviously he's curious as to why I'm sitting here staring at his worn out sneakers. He _obviously _can not tell how cool it is that he can control stuff without even thinking about it but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him. His ego's big enough as it is.

"You don't think it's weird." I ask quietly, unsure of what I was trying to tell him, but still unable to stop this flood of random nonsense from escaping my lips.

He scoffs, his dark raven hair blowing a bit at the breeze that came. "Thanks for being so specific Annabeth. I just hate it when you're vague."

_Oh please_. His smirk is now plastered on his face, and_ oh gods_... it's now broke into a full grin, and for some strange reason I can't help but grin despite myself. He catches this too and raises an eyebrow.

"Shut Up Seaweed Brain." I mutter, looking ahead at the ocean. Weird. The waves stopped. I can hear Percy laughing now, and I look over at him to see that his whole foot is in the ocean.

"What do you think your doing?" I question, but somehow I'm pretty sure it won't turn in my favor.

"Figure it out Know-it-all." He says cheekily and with another swift movement of those accursed sneakers I'm drenched from head to toe. He throws back his head and laughs, because quite obviously this is the funniest thing to do to a girl, and of course succeeding in doing so would make you supreme ruler in which you can find no other reason to throw your head back and laugh. Well then Percy Jackson, laugh now, I'm not a descendant of Zeus head itself for nothing baby. You just wait.

"Refreshing" I mutter cheerfully, though my insides are on fire with the desire for sweet, sweet revenge.

"Glad you think so." He says amused, removing his dry (I almost forgot he can do that) foot from the ocean and getting up. I roll my eyes and push my now wet and seaweed written bangs away from my eyes. Green so does not go with my hair, I mutter to myself , and almost miss the grunt from one Mr.Jackson.

Looking up I see that his hand is outstretched, and he's looking at me expectantly. I grin once again, and take his hand in mine, letting him pull me up. He smiles at me in a way I hope is warm and we both walk back to camp teasing each other. Because that's what Percy and Annabeth do.

And if he hasn't realized this yet, than I'll make him.

I mean, I know he's a little slow- but my elevated hopes and I can wait.

* * *

Sock- This is actually my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians FanFic. I mean I love the book, and I had intended to get around and make a fanfic after I read the third volume, but of course I'm a lazy bum and I take about 3 months to do so. In any case- here is my extremely short fluff. Enjoy fellow Percy/Annabeth shippers.

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson. Oh but the fun I would have if I did.


End file.
